Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck ramps and more particularly pertains to a new universal tailgate ramp assembly for quick ramp attachment and detachment from a tailgate for all truck types.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of truck ramps is known in the prior art. More specifically, truck ramps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a frame having an internal space and apparatus for pivotally mounting the frame on the vehicle. Ramp pivot apparatus mounted to the frame. At least one ramp member has at least two telescoping members having extended and retracted configurations. Another prior art includes a tailgate with the upper margin of the hollow/tailgate provided with at least one elongated slot extending along the upper margin from which a loading ramp structure consisting of at least three telescopically engaged ramp sections may be extended and disposed at a rearwardly and downwardly inclined position when the tailgate is in its horizontally rearwardly projecting position. Also another prior art includes a loading device to be fixedly secured to the bed of a pick-up truck. which includes a pair of transversely spaced parallel slideways within a rectangular metal frame. Further another prior art includes first, second, third and fourth generally rectangular frame members, the first and second of which are slidably coupled together to move between a nested or collapsed position and an extended position, and a third and fourth of which are likewise slidably coupled together to move between a nested or collapsed position and an extended position. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new universal tailgate ramp assembly.